Dead Frontier Wiki:FAQ
This page covers frequently-asked-questions regarding the Wiki. For FAQs on Dead Frontier itself, do visit the page Dead Frontier FAQ. General This section covers questions about the Wiki in general. What is a wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, like this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. I don't know how to edit an article, how does it work? All you have to do is click the "Edit this page" link at the top of an article to start editing. The title of an article is incorrectly named. How do I fix this? Kindly inform a Wiki Moderator about the error, by leaving a message on his or her talk page. The Admin will then respond to the message and change accordingly. I think an article or image should be deleted from the wiki, what should I do? Inform a Wiki Administator via their talk page and clearly state your reasons why you think it should be deleted. We will respond and react as soon as possible on these requests. How do I sign my name on talk pages? Simply add --~~~~ to the end of the line, or use the second button from the right on the toolbar to append a signature with your username and a timestamp. These only go on talk/discussion pages, they don't belong in articles or images, and will be removed. When should I make an edit a minor edit? You should check the minor edit box when you correct spelling or grammar, make any changes to your userpage or subpages, or when adding very minor formatting details to an article. Can I make articles about players? Sorry, but these articles are often targets for vandalism (e.g. "this player sucks!"). Also, players might not know there's an article about them on a site anyone can edit, causing them to be concerned about what people are adding about them. It is also very difficult to verify any information except for the raw statistics about any given player, so it's best to not make articles about players. Another user has put profanity, advertisements, or other inappropriate content into an article, what do I do? Report this user to one of the Wiki Administrators, and if the content is vandalism or spam, you can remove it from the article. If they are putting abusive comments or libelous/personal information in edit summaries, this can be removed at the discretion of the Administrators. Another user is harassing me or interfering with my contributions, what can I do to make him stop? Report this user to one of the Wiki Administrators; this is inappropriate behavior and he will either be warned or banned, depending on the severity of the offense as judged by the Administrator. Please do not reciprocate this behavior, as that only complicates things and puts you at fault as well. Clans This section covers queries pertaining to clans and their articles in the Wiki. Are there any prerequisites I need to fulfill before I can create my clan article here? You must have an established clan thread in Clan Discussion. Please DO NOT start your clans off here before establishing your clan in Dead Frontier. All clans here that lack a clan thread in Dead Frontier will be deleted. Try to keep your clan as active as possible in-game. This way, we would have a smaller number of occurrences of inactive clans, and we would not have to delete clans from the Wiki due to inactivity. Why should I create a clan article? This is in the interest in both the clans of Dead Frontier and the Wiki. Clans can get extra publicity, while the formatting of the articles would allow readers to easily see the more important details of clans. For some small clans, the clan articles can serve as small-scale clan websites. The Wiki would be more complete with the documentation of all of Dead Frontier's clans, and this would help to expand the Dead Frontier Wiki. How do I document my clan here in the Wiki? First off, click on "Create Page". The name of your article will be the name of your clan. Following that, use this template as a base from which you create your clan article. Fill up all the necessary information, and include all other pertinent information of the clan in the article. After you've created your clan article, please go to this page and register your clan under any one of the alignments you feel your clan should be under. Can I approach a Wiki Admin for assistance if I have problems or questions regarding my clan article? The Wiki Administrators can be approached if you need assistance. Leave a message on their talk page, and post your question. Remember to sign your post with four tildes: ~~~~. Give them some time to respond to your post. I wish to disband my clan / my clan appears to be unsuccessful, and I wish to let it "die". Am I to do anything about my clan article on the Wiki? Yes. Kindly inform one of the Wiki Administrators about this, and he or she will delete your clan article. Please make the effort to contact a Wiki Admin about this, as we wish to keep the Wiki clean and not cluttered up with disbanded clans. I wish to do more advanced editing of my clan article, on my own. Where can I get such information and help? Please refer to the next section. It covers editing on the Wiki, and you might find it useful. Editing A lot of the information you may need might be found in the page - . I don't want to use the standard text editor, is there any alternative? Yes there is, the advanced source code editor. Go to your profile preferences and deactivate the "Rich Text Editor" to change from the WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) editor to a pure code editor, which can provide much more efficient code editing once you got used to it. Alternatively, you can disable the editor temporarily by clicking the "Source" button at the lower right end of the Rich Text Editor toolbar. You can return to the normal text editor at any time by clicking the same button again. Why does my text appear in a white box? If you add spaces in front of a line of text, the wiki recognizes that as a commend to put text into a "code box" which is mainly used to present wikitext coding. Simply remove any spaces in front of your text and it should appear normally. You may have to enter the Wikitext Editor preview to see these tiny errors. Wikitext Coding Aside from the standard text editor style you see when editing wiki pages, you can also choose the classic code editor to edit pages in a more advanced way, like mentioned above. This is recommended for advanced editors and enforced on pages with complex coding. To format text, images and what ever else you may put on a page you need a certain set of coding. Here you can find the most important code parts. How do I format text so it appears fat or bold / in italics / deleted / in another color? * To make text fat / bold put three apostrophes () around the text. * To make text appear in italics put 2 apostrophes around the text. You can combine these two functions by adding them together and use 5 apostrophes around the text. * To make text appear delete use the HTML ' ' tag. * To color text use the CSS Code ''' tag. You can color text either by using a simple color name or by using hexadecimal color values. How do I change the text size? You can use & tags for this. Here is a comparison of the sizes available. This is a size comparison test text. (This is a size comparison test text.) This is a size comparison test text. (Normal Size) This is a size comparison test text. (This is a size comparison test text.) How do I add pictures into a page? First, upload the picture you want and name it appropriately. Then use a code like ' ' to put the image on a wiki page. To explain the code a bit more exactly, the Picture Name.png is an example name and should get replaced with whatever your image is called like. In the second part alt="Alternative Name" is used as an alternative name for the picture to be shown if it doesn't load correctly. Should be usually called the same as the Mousehover Name, which is ultimately what appears when someone hovers with their mouse over the picture, no matter what the picture is called as a filename. The 300px is an optional part of the code and reduces the length of the picture to the pixel length defined, 300 is a typical value for a preview image of larger pictures. Alternatively you can use thumb so it gets automatically resized to 300 pixel width and the Mousehover Name will be used as a caption text as well. The code part right is also optional and can be replaced with center or left and defines where the picture appears on the page. If you remove one of the two or both optional parts, also watch the code so a pipe (|) splits the different code sections and that there are no 2 pipes beside each other. What are Headers and how do I use them? A header, also known as page header or headline text, is the material that is separated from the main body of text. It serves as a sort of title for the information that is found below it. Simply type your title between two equal signs. title